Words That Heal
by AccioRead
Summary: One/Song-fic. Post War AU.  Only those who have broken our hearts can be the ones to put them back together. Contains an OC. Momentarily a one-shot for promotional purposes.


_ Flower gleam and glow _

Bellatrix watched as her daughter gazed out the window pane dreamily. The Malfoy Manor was unusually quiet today. It has been ever since the events after the war._ The war. _Bellatrix thought. After the war, despite the fact her daughter lived, it was like her soul was taken away and perished with those who were now long gone. It was as if, she had become lifeless. It was as if all emotion had been sapped away from her. And it left nothing behind like a Dementor's Kiss. For month's she has been like this. Still, unmoving, unresponsive and silent. As if she was always in deep thought. And nobody, ever seemed to try and break the connection with that.

_ Let your power shine_

But she wasn't always like this. She had seen her countless times with a smile upon her face, with a inhumanly like glow illuminating her every being. She had missed those times. Even if it had only made her heart sink inside her chest as she would watch from afar and only wish longingly, that one day her daughter would accept her for the person she was.

_Make the clock reverse_

It was hard to try and connect with her. But she couldn't blame her. After all she did live under the impression her entire life, that her real parents were the parents she grew up with. If she could only imagine how much turmoil was swimming in the depths of her heart right now, that had lead her to become like this. If there was anything she could do, anything she could possibly do to turn back time and make things different. As a Death Eater, Bellatrix presumed that she had indeed played her part well. Just like Severus, she was a spy too. The only difference was is that she had over done it to the point she was labelled as The Dark Lord's most loyal disciple amongst all the Death Eaters. Which had made others cringe with fear when they heard her name, what had caused others to feel nothing but pure sheer loathing in their hearts. She had played her part so convincingly well, that even her own daughter wouldn't think twice of abandoning her.

_"THE ONLY WAY I'LL BE ABLE TO EVER FORGIVE YOU IS THE DAY YOU BRING MY FATHER BACK!"_

The sound of her words still hammer inside her head, leaving a painful feeling in her heart. She new what this had meant. The man was dead. She was the one who killed him. And the only way she could ever be forgiven is bringing him back from the dead. But not even a spell could undo what has been done, especially when it is death. That is why the Killing Curse was listed as unforgivable. Now she knew what that truly meant.

_Bring back what once was mine _

_Its not fair,_ she thinks. Its not fair how this man, this man whom she knows was the one to disown her, mistreat her all these years and yet she still clings to him so tightly. Its hard to pull her away from the truth that her foster father is now long gone. And she is the only one her daughter has left. She was her mother. She was the woman who brought her into this world. She deserved every bit of respect and love from her. But she knew trying to force it out of her would only once again, make her seem like the villain. And she didn't what that kind of perception going on in her daughter's mind.

_Heal what has been hurt._

She wanted to show her, that she has changed. That she is not the same Bellatrix Lestrange, who fought along side Voldemort, who killed her cousin Sirius Black, who tortured her best friend Hermione Granger in the same very room they sat opposite each other, the woman who had killed those she had loved. Or the woman who had abandoned her. She stood up from her sofa, walking towards the frozen girl gazing out into the heavens.

_Change the Fates design _

Her hand ever so slowly coming up to touch her shoulder, but because of uncertainty, pulling it back again. _Get a hold of yourself. _The familiar sound of her own voice struck in her head. _The only way things will change is if you act now. Sometime again, will be too late. _She gave a silent sigh taking in a deep breath sucking up all the courage that she needed. Her hand finally rested upon her daughter's cold shoulder.

_ Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

She felt Artemis' shoulder slightly tense up from the sudden and unexpected touch. Her heart began to pound rapidly in her chest, from the fear of what was to come. _Please, don't push me away. _She thought desperately. _I'm just simply trying to do what mothers do best _And as if she heard her, her daughter turned around to face her. And with that moment, the two identical faces locked gazes. One, was strong and defiant, while the other, desperately beseeching. Her daughter's eyes moved slightly from her mother's hand, and to her mother's face. _Heal, what ever pain their child feels inside their hearts. _And with that, her daughter's gaze softened. She closed her eyes, feeling the tears stubbornly escape, and she allowed herself to weaken.

Bellatrix bent down and wrapped her arms around her daughter, pulling her close to her chest where her own heart lay. Artemis could feel and hear her mother's soft faint heart beat underneath the flesh. "I'm, sorry, Mom..." Artemis cried burying her face under her mother's chest wrapping her arms around her mother's neck holding onto her tightly. Bellatrix hushed her, running her hand along the girl's dark hair and planted a kiss on top of her head.

"All is forgiven my love. All is forgiven."

_What once was mine._


End file.
